Touch fasteners have conventionally been widely used to fasten and unite various articles such as textile products, plastic products, paper products, industrial parts, electronic parts, and construction materials. For example, there are known absorbent articles (for example, disposable diapers and the like) to which touch fasteners are attached as engaging materials. Touch fasteners of various engaging formats are known, such as, for example, a touch fastener consisting of a pair of a male material having a hook-shaped engaging element and a female material having a loop-shaped engaging material.
Patent Document 1 describes a weft-inserted warp-knit fabric which is used as a female knitted fabric with a fastener consisting of a hook and a loop, the fabric having a front side and a back side. The back side thereof has a plurality of stitch wheels distanced from one another, wherein the loop part of the stitches projects outward and is connected to the wheel at only the base, and the loops adjacent to each wheel include a weft-inserted warp-knitted fabric forming a free loop which is alternately inclined in the horizontal direction in an appropriate direction, and a weft which is inserted into the side of the knitted fabric between the front and back sides thereof and extends so as to traverse the entire width of the knitted fabric.
Patent Document 2 describes a loop material containing a continuous multifilament textured yarn linked intermittently to a substrate, wherein the yarn is less than 50 denier, and has a fracture energy of at least 60 Joules/g, and stretch of less than 45%.
Patent Document 3 describes a warp-knitted fabric for use as a loop member of a hook and loop touch fastening system, the fabric including a base structure formed from a base yarn and a pile structure formed from a pile yarn. The pile yarn is a strong monofilament yarn of at least 7 grams/denier and approximately 50 to 200 denier and has a height of from 2.0 to 3.0 millimeters, and the respective pile yarns define loops fixed to the base structure and are directed at various angles relative to one another.
Patent Document 4 describes a loop part for a hook-and-loop fastener, wherein the loop part includes a warp-knitted base formed from a plurality of interconnected yarns, and a plurality of continuous long floats extending away from the warp-knitted base and linked thereto. The long floats are formed from a monofilament pile yarn, and the floats are formed into loops for the hook-and-loop fastener. The loops are arranged into coextensive loop yarns and extend in the same direction.